random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Random-ness Wiki Van Status 2: The Trip that Becomes an Adventure
Like the first one, only CCs can add sections, but the sections can be edited by anyone once it's created. Last time on Random-ness Wiki Van Status, the gang was lost in the middle of nowhere because the Van became self aware and threw us overboard. *an RV with No Stop Truck Stop passes by* CCs and Cream: .....ARE WE IN- Sometime later CCs and Cream: Guys! Did you see that? Everyone else: /=| CCs and Cream: HEY! PHINEAS AND FERB!!! HEY!!!!! Everyone else: Shut up. *CCs and Cream catches on the RV and finds Phineas and Ferb looking at the window* Phineas: Hey kid! Isn't it a little dangerous to hang on out here? CCs and Cream: Yes, yes it is. Phineas: Huh. Climb in here! CCs and Cream: Okay. Phineas: You can also help out in our diner at the top of the RV. CCs and Cream: You mean, No Stop Truck Stop? Phineas: That's what it is. CCs and Cream: Sure! *CCs and Cream climbs in *What are you gonna do in No Stop Truck Stop? *ACF01: Im a waiter...of couse... *Mochlum: Im waitin for mah pie.... yeah I still havent gotten mah pie. *Redsox1099:I'm checking out a three headed toooaaaadddd! *Livin' in a fun house: well, since an armadillo is my pillow and my cab is my abode, i just came in for a little bit a home on the road. However with CC00.................. Prof. Wright: Wheere amm Iy? Linda: At the ♪MEEEEEEEXICAN JEEEEEEEEEEWISH CULTUAL FESTIIIIVAL!♪ Oyle! Prof. Wright: COOL! Where do I start? Linda: I dunno. Maybe pokin' a pinata. Prof. Wright: OKAY! Later that day... Phineas: So your van became self-aware and threw you guys overboard? CCs and Cream: Yes, yes it did. Ferb: Just like our Giant Jump Ropping Robot and Phineas Tower. CCs and Cream: Yup. Phineas: Ferb, I know another thing we're gonna today! We're gonna recreate their van! All of the Random-ness Wiki: YAY!!! Since Phineas and Ferb are recreating our vehicle, they have decided to add fun additions to the van. What do you wanna add? *KFC! *BOMBS! *COKE DISPENSER! *BOMBS! *CANDY DISPENSER! *BOMBS! *FUNHOUSE! *BOMBS! *BOUNCY HOUSE! *BOMBS! *MCDONALDS *DAIRY QUEEN *PIE! *GIANT SWIMMING POOL WITH EVRYTHING *BEANS! (Gets whacked with a brick) *LASER TAG ARENA! *PORTALS TO APETURE SCIENCE AND BLACK MESA! *Redsox1099:MAH TEMPUR-PEDIC BED BACK!!!!! *BOMBS! *MACHINE THAT BANISHES RATED A FOR AWESOME, SECRET MOUNTAIN FORT AWESOME, AND PROBLEM SOLVERZ! *BOMBS! *ALL OF THE AWESOME TV SHOWS ON THE 200IN 3D TV FLAT SCREEN (with NO 3D glasses) Later that night... CCs and Cream: Thanks Phineas and Ferb!! Phineas and Ferb: You're welcome! CCs and Cream: Oh, there you are Perry! Here Phineas. *gives him Perry* Phineas: Thanks. *kh2cool starts to drive the van* CCs and Cream: Bye! The rest of Random-ness Wiki: BYE!!! *the RV starts to disappear into the distance* CCs and Cream: Okay guys, it be dinner time. *King Harkinian appears* King Harkinian: Really? CCs and Cream: Shoo! Get out!!! *King Harkinian disappears* CCs and Cream: I'll be cooking food here. What do ya want guys? AwesomeCartoonFan01: I'll have fried chicken and for dessert, ICE CREAM Mochlum: BOMBS! S&K: ...May? Or is this really Iris in disguise? CCs and Cream: .....Okay. I'm cooking May and Iris for S&K's dinner. That's what you want right? Alrighty then. Whitney: I'm not May! I tricked you! S&K: Whitney is my rival! MILTANKS AND CLEFAIRYS ARE EVERYWHERE Tornadospeed: It chould be worse! The Chairman could be here! *The Chairman arrives* Tornadospeed: Oh snap. The battle starts- S&K vs Rival Whitney! *puts the battle in a hidden arena in the van* CCs and Cream: Okay, now that THAT'S through... *whips up everyone's food* CCs and Cream: Heyahs! (Here!) At midnight... ...everyone is sleeping.....except for CCs and Cream. CCs and Cream felt like something is very different around here, so he looked outside and...well.....it had this playing as background music. What do you think the van is at right now? AwesomeCartoonFan01: I think were in Mario Land... Redsox1099: It could be either that, Nintendo Land, or Wii Land. If I hear any moar Mario music, it's probably the first one. Mochlum: BOMBS! Mario Land. Where at... CHEESELAND!!! CCs and Cream: Cheeseland? Oh no, no, no, no... ..... CCs and Cream: I call eating all of the mozzarella sticks. Mochlum: CHEESEBOMBS? IS THIS HEAVEN? AwesomeCartoonFan01: I CALL THE CHEEZITS! MarioPhineas76: I CALL TEH CHEETOS! NermalTheBunny: Did somebody say cheetos? MarioPhineas76: Yes and there my Cheetos! You can't have them >:D *eats Cheetos Suddenly Something bad happens. *CCs looks at the van* CCs and Cream: HOLY CWAP! THE VAN IS SINKING IN HOT MELTING CHEESE!!! *CCs tries to pull out the van* Help CCs and Cream? Mochlum: (throws bombs at van) Tornadospeed: IT'S LE VAN! LE VAN! COEMETH FORTH, LE VAN! Kh2cool:Uh oh why'd you throw a bomb at the van now its exploding and were in the middle of the desert somehow. The middle of the desert Woody:Its no use of trying to find another way out. Kh2cool:'''Woody's right when we get out of the desert were gonna have to buy a new van.That's about 3000 times better that it.But for now lets just keep walking.Until we make it out the desert. '''Alvin:Wait Phineas can you rebuild the van? Phineas:Sorry but I don't have any power tools Alvin,we'll just follow Kh2cool's steps. (a 6 hours later) Kh2cool:Oh we've been walking for hours. Dudley:Yeah and i'm so thirsty.. Kh2cool:Okay you all can have some water (pulls water out of backpack).Here you go Dudley. Dudley:Its emty! Kh2cool:Who drank up all the water?! Greg:I was thirsty. Kh2cool:How about we just go to sleep. Greg:Sounds great so be but uh...are we going to be sleeping on the desert sand? Kh2cool:Its all we got so yes were sleeping on the floor. Jessie:Yeah i'm really tired. (everyone falls asleep) Tornadospeed: (is not asleep) WOOHOO! MOAR BOMBS! (Throws bombs) YEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Kh2cool:Ouch Ouch Ouch! Dudley:I'm so thirsty!! Tornadospeed: Here, have a toilet. (gives) Mochlum: I built a rock! Now we can escape! Tornadospeed: YEAH!!!!!1 Move over I'm driving. (hops on) Kh2cool:Aww nuts... okay. Redsox1099: I CALL SHOTGUN! LET'S GO TO THE VAN STORE! YAAAAAAAAAY! HURAY FOR RANDOM TECHNOLEGY FROM SPONGEBOB! Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:Random-ness Wiki Road Trip Category:Kentucky Fried Chicken Lovers!